The ultimate spiderman story
by fire drago
Summary: Nova said:Hey watch it don't block me.Ava said:I wasn't blocking you. Just part of the story that might be in the next chapter but for now only chapter 1. Please read and reveiw and it is a peter/ava story though i have not set the mood yet. It might become T or M in the upcoming Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So well this is my first ultimate spiderman fanfic please read and review…  
let's get the story started shall we?**

**At the parker house…  
As usual Danny is doing his meditation ,while Sam and Luke are playing a game. Ava was reading a book and Peter was watching as Sam and Luke was playing the game. Suddenly just as Sam was about to win, their comms rang and it was Nick Fury. **

Fury: Trapster is on the loose he somehow got out of prison!  
Peter: We are on our way.  
"Great now Trapster is on the loose." Peter thought  
Everyone suit up!  
"That sounded very cool" Peter thought as he was suiting up.  
Ava and Peter were the first to get suit up then followed by Sam, Danny and then Luke. Ava ran among the rooftops while Peter was swinging among the buildings Sam was flying and Luke and Danny was riding the power cycle. When they reached to where trapster was seen last he was robbing a nearby bank. They went to fight just to see that trapster already saw them from a far. Nova aka Sam shot energy beams at Trapster while Iron Fist aka Danny was boosted by Powerman aka Luke and punched Trapster right in the face. As that was happening Spiderman aka Peter Parker was invading all of Trapster's goo attacks. White Tiger aka Ava Ayala was extending her claws and slicing through Trapster's goo attacks. Spiderman shot two webs at Trapster's firing mechcanisim and jammed it and then Trapster's backpack exploded and Trapping Trapsters in his own goo. Spiderman said that Fury will be picking him up soon.  
"That was close that was a long fight luckily aunt may is away on a camping trip" Peter thought as he web swing his way back home with the rest of his team.

This is the end for now I will continue to work on this for a while before I start something new it is going to be a peter/ava story but I just need ideas well I shall update soon and please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

At the house….

Danny, Sam and Luke were quarreling _**about someone using all the hot water while Ava was in her room and doing her homework and Peter was on the roof thinking when Ava suddenly came to see what Peter was doing. She spoke and Peter got shocked as he did not see her coming up top. Ava sat next to peter and Ava started talking to Peter to see what was wrong as he was not talking as much as he used to the group. Ava was worried about Peter as it may affect the team and Peter himself. Just as she was going to leave to go back to her room peter held her hand Ava was shocked and procceded to sit beside Peter again. Peter started to talk about his parents and about how they never came back for him and how his uncle Ben died. Ava knew how he felt as she also lost her father. Sam was secretly taking a video of them while Danny and Luke was watching Ava and Peter felt that there was people looking at them and when they turned behind they saw Danny, Luke and Sam with his phone recording Ava got angry and she said that she will hurt Sam if he doesn't delete the video of them there and then. Knowing what Ava said was true Sam quickly deleted the video, but Ava told Peter to web them up after Sam had deleted the video about them as a punishment and release them the next day before he patrols the city for crime.**_

_**The next day,**_

_**Peter unwebbed the guys and broght them to their rooms and when he entered he saw Ava in his room. "What is she doing in here?" Peter asked himself as he entered. Ava saw him and greeted him good morning, when Peter asked why was she in his room, she did not say anything. "What should I say?" Ava thought. Peter said nevermind as she couldn't answer and changed into his suit and before he went patrolling, Ava asked whether she could join him. Peter now as spiderman said "Sure I would like some company." Ava changed into her suit and went along with Peter to patrol New York City for any crime they saw a robber stealing a handbag from a lady which they stopped and nothing else and when they went back they saw that Sam and the others were awake and Sam was preparing his delicious samcakes. They saw them together but didn't say anything and continue doing their things. Ava and Peter changed into their casual clothing and them went down to eat their breakfast and went along to school.**_

_**At school….**_

_**Their first period is chemistry which Peter likes and they were grouped together by the teacher to do a project for the upcoming science fair. Sam was teamed with three other girls which Peter knew one of them it was Mary Jane her friend since kindergarden. While Ava was teamed with Danny, Luke and Peter. She knew that Peter was a slack off unless it is a villain that they had to deal with so she worked with him but he did all the simple things while she and the other two did the tougher things. But she did not know that Peter was very good at chemistry as he made his own web string with his chemistry set. Peter decided to work on something else on his free time like watching them do stuff occasionly helping with what they needed but he got bored and decided to ask Ava why was he doing all the easy thing for the project while the rest were doing the hard things. Ava told him that it was because she knew that he was slacker but he said that he made his own web string using his own chemistry set and that he loved chemistry and that is why he wanted to do more than the simple things and Ava believed him and decided to let him do some of the hard things and he did them perfectly and she trust that he is very good when it comes to chemistry.**_

_**Well that's is all for now and I will update soon and please read and review and till then I am out**_


End file.
